Crush
by Ella Arisa
Summary: It is called a crush because that is what you feel like when they don't feel the same way / AU / Note: It's my first time making a serial fiction. Excuse my lacking and I hope you enjoy reading! Post-note: Apparently, it took 2 years for me to finally continue/finish this fic (shame). Get ready and yet hold on, will ya? (":
1. Chapter 1

Sanji had never expected loving someone would end up this hurting. The more he thought of that person, the more aches he had to bear all over his body. The more that person is remembered, a heart was going to be more broken. That heart was Sanji's.

* * *

Sanji had spent almost a year studying at college. He was majoring law in University of Tokyo. That was exactly what he dreamt about since he was a high schooler. He wanted it so bad to reach his dream to be involved in political world, plus, he was one of those lucky students as he was able to attend the most prestigious university in Japan.

He mingled pretty well with other students. Sanji was very friendly, so were his mates. Sanji found lots of new friends, both from his faculty and outside it. At class, Sanji had had already two very close friends, Greg and Emma. Sanji felt like it was everything he had ever wanted to achieve in life. The second semester was on the go. The first term had been enough for the students to get to know each other. At least, everyone at class had known each name and origin, and experienced some times talking to each other.

It was one cold afternoon on Wednesday. That was the reason why most of the students didn't like afternoon class: the rain. The only thing they liked was when the lecturer understood more about their late comings. Sanji didn't like it, too. He thought that it would be much better if the schedule was arranged and moved to all morning classes. Why he had to go to the campus at rainy, breezy afternoon, while the mornings were usually very bright and lively.

Sanji took the second left-side chair. He had it on the fifth row. He pulled off his thick Politics book out of his leather black backpack. He came 15 minutes earlier to the class that it was nearly empty. He waited for the lecturer to come while playing with his blue pen.

Seconds turned to minutes. The lecturer came on time on 3.30 pm and quickly prepared anything to be presented later. The door remained opened, yet, it didn't fit for anyone wanting to come in. The lecturer was about to close it when someone held the door handle from outside.

"I'm sorry, Sir. Can I join the class?"

The person outside turned out to be one of the students. The lecturer hesitated. He looked at the silver watch on his left wrist, then, he lifted his head up to see the person. At the end, he let the door to that late student.

"Thank you, Sir. I promise I won't be late again."

The lecturer was left smiling in full respect.

The person walked into the class, his eyes were exploring the room trying to find one perfect seat. His plaid red-and-blue shirt looked a bit wet; it was because of the rain. His hair was wet, too, though actually, it looked the best that way. While still looking for a seat, he tidied up his hair. He cleaned it up; hoping it would look as neat at it was before, though actually, it looked the coolest with that quite-messy style.

The late student finally took the empty left chair on the fifth row. He cleaned up his shirt once again before placing his bag on his lap. He pulled his thick Politic book out of his jeans-made backpack along with a black pen.

By the time the person made his very first step in the class, someone who had been inside already wasn't able to take the eyes off him. The eyes remained staring deep at him for every little move he had made. Until the very moment the person had his seat, the eyes were still locked, looking at him.

The late student had his seat right beside Sanji. He greeted Sanji after he prepared his college stuff.

"Hey."

He smiled so bright and it looked very nice on him. His right hand was still clearing up his shiny, green hair. Sanji gave him a brief smile as his greeting. The student, then, started drowning in Politics sea. Though his face had been totally facing the lecturer and slide shows, two eyes beside him still couldn't be taken off from looking at him. The two eyes staring deep at him from the very first time he joined the class. Those eyes were Sanji's.


	2. Chapter 2

His name was Roronoa Zoro. He was from Tokyo; it was no wonder that he could dress that well. He had the best fashion sense among all boy students at class. It was not only his shirt, pants, and shoes: he even matched his bag and pen sometimes. His hair always looked clean, so was his face. He drove his _Piaggio_ to school and he definitely had the cutest, round black helmet. He smelled pretty fine. His voice sounded tender and he always spoke softly.

Sanji remembered his first time with him. It was when he asked a book Sanji was reading before an English class.

"Sanji, what is that?" he asked politely.

"Uh? It was a Paulo Coelho book," Sanji answered without even looking at him. Zoro was only one chair behind him and Sanji just kept focusing on reading.

And that was it. It had been almost a year and Sanji remembered that it was the only time Sanji had spent with him. For this long, he had only two-sentence conversation with the one he was thinking as the most stunning guy he had ever seen.

Sanji then noticed how awful his manner was. Why couldn't he try being warmer? He was disappointed of himself that he failed in making a chance of having more conversation with him. Sanji realized how silly he was. He missed such a very good opportunity back then that at this very moment he was sitting beside him and it was felt like Sanji had met that someone he had been looking for.

He thought it would be too late to invite him to a new, fresh conversation. Realizing it might be his bravest moment in life, he then took the chance.

"Do you remember me? We talked once before an English class."

Fail.

Zoro turned his head facing Sanji. After making sure that the lecturer didn't pay enough attention to what was going on at class with the tip of his eyes, he leaned on the chair.

"Yes, of course! You are Sanji, right? I'm Zoro, just in case you don't know me."

Double fail.

Though Zoro answered gently with that charming, calming smile on his face, Sanji felt there was a huge awkwardness in that conversation. Was there? Wasn't there? Gah, Sanji didn't want to think about it. He smiled back while trying so hard to not looking clumsy.

_At least, Zoro remembers my name._

Triple fail.

* * *

It was dark already so Sanji hurried to home. He quickly jumped to his dark blue Yamaha parked in front of the law class. Sanji was in a total rush after he put his grey helmet on, before he realized Zoro was standing not far from where he was being.

Zoro was chatting with his mates; he didn't seem to go home that soon. He talked a lot, smiled wide and laughed hard. He was enjoying his time being with his buddies, like really.

Sanji didn't even think of having the same, exact good time to spend with Zoro. Hiding his face behind his helmet cover and looking at the person he was now treasuring being so happy was more than enough.

Not paying attention much to his surrounding, Zoro stared back at Sanji. That was a very short of eye-contact Sanji had with Zoro. Anticipating clumsier gestures he might show after realizing that Zoro was looking at him too, Sanji rode his motor to come home in full speed.

He found Zoro on Facebook already and he continued his journey. Zoro was pretty virtually active, Sanji said to himself. So far, he got also his Twitter, Path, and Instagram accounts with him. It was totally not violating someone's privacy, Sanji once again made sure of what he was doing. He was just observing, and that was enough for him.

He was beyond pleased knowing what thing Zoro was interested in, what activity Zoro was right doing, and what type of emotion Zoro was currently feeling even from miles distance. He didn't need to be noticed that he was following each account of him. Reading his updates was all he needed. Sanji thought it was nice and he felt okay enough. That night, two hours after their law class at school, Sanji knew that Zoro felt _Tired, need some tight sleep as soon as possible_.

Days turned weeks. Weeks turned months. Observing what life Zoro was having had turned into a new and interesting habit of Sanji. Everytime he signed in to his accounts, he would open Zoro's, too. He was frequently reading what updates Zoro was sharing to this whole world. That was how Sanji slowly understood what kind of person Zoro was like.

And that was it. Sanji had felt an absolute comfort by just doing his observation. It was his way to show that he actually cared, though, yes, it was no one to show off his caring to. It was his way to quietly adore, keep this his nice and bloomy feeling just for himself. It was no need to be noticed. Sanji was not in the need to be responded back of how he felt toward someone, at least, until this moment. Until now; the situation where Sanji didn't know yet how perfect his life would then be when someone he liked could finally liked him back.

* * *

"Is it just me feeling you are getting more enthusiastic, or, you are getting more enthusiastic?" Greg asked Sanji on a bright Sunday afternoon on the city café.

Sanji answered his best mate's question with a single ambiguous smile.

"I think he is getting more enthusiastic, like for real. You know what; we've been looking at you as a whole new person these days? Your mood goes extremely brighter and each day, you gain more spirit in attending classes. Is there something special we don't know yet?" Emma expressed her curiosity, too.

"Did you just mysteriously receive a 1,000,000 dollar on your bank account?" Greg jokingly started becoming more curious.

"Are you attending a cooking demo soon?" Emma was not giving up in finding the truth.

Sanji couldn't hide his clumsy smile at the end. He moved closer to the table so his two best friends could hear his voice clearer.

"You guys can say this way: I'm having a crush on someone."

Greg and Emma didn't show any contour of satisfaction on their faces. Greg was even throwing his sight to somewhere else outside the building he didn't even tend to have. He just didn't expect to hear such a cheesy answer.

"We know you're blabbering," Emma showed her disbelief. She shaped her eyes and lips to look as annoying as she could to make her this good-looking and kind-hearted pal to speak.

"It's up to you, guys. At least, I'm saying the truth," Sanji leaned back on the soft brown chair. He widened his arm as if he literally gave the option to his buddies.

"Say it then: who's that person?" Greg turned into a serious, pushing detective-like.

"It's our friend at class. I like Zoro."

Greg instantly created a wide, bright smile on his face. His face looked peculiar at the end, though. He sipped some more black coffee from his cup. He kept nodding his head as if he understood already what the whole thing was going on with Sanji.

Emma, however, brought up an extremely different respond. She didn't seem to be okay.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Why does it matter, actually?"

Emma hesitated for a while. She moved forward to get closer to Sanji's seat.

"Zoro is currently dating someone else, don't you know that?"


End file.
